


Fritz und Bertel

by Morgul



Series: Fritz und Bertel [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подборка однострочников про Биттенфельда и Фаренхайта по заявкам с разных туров<br/>One-string-story's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fritz und Bertel

**Послевоенное АU, Биттенфельд и Фаренхайт совершают туристическую поездку по автономии.**

Экскурсовод широким жестом распахнул дверь офиса.  
\- А это помещение использовали как свой кабинет два самых неоднозначных имперских губернатора Новых Земель. Из этого окна они смотрели на завоеванный город, за этим столом они подписывали указы, которые оказали такое влияние…  
Адальберта фон Фаренхайта совершенно не интересовало влияние указов. Его интересовал стол.  
\- Тот самый?  
Фриц Йозеф Биттенфельд, к которому был обращен вопрос, прилежно осмотрел предмет мебели со всех сторон и утвердительно качнул головой.  
\- Он!  
\- А ты где стоял?  
\- Да почти на этом самом месте. На шаг ближе.  
\- Ну-ка встань туда.  
Фаренхайт придирчиво оглядел стол и Биттенфельда сбоку, сзади и со стороны кресла.  
\- Невероятно! Не представляю, как это можно сделать без разбега.  
Биттенфельд поморщился.  
\- Да не помню я как это вышло! Только рожу этого хмыря помню крупным планом. Ну, если Мюллеру не веришь – спроси у Валена!  
\- Да верю я, верю, но я хочу гордиться тобой с цифрами в руках.  
И на глазах замерших от любопытства экскурсантов Фаренхайт протянул рулетку от исторического кресла губернатора Новых Земель до ботинок своего друга.

**Биттенфельд. В семь лет он узнал, что св. Николауса не существует, но до сих пор в него верит и развешивает носки над камином.**

Фаренхайт сбросил тяжелую сумку на пол и принялся стряхивать снег с волос, пока тот не растаял. В доме жарко горел камин, пахло чем-то вкусным, а здоровенный еловый веник занял центр стола. Впрочем, он был не единственным появившимся по случаю наступающего Йоля украшением. На каминной полке торжественно были вывешены биттенфельдовы носки.  
\- Промочил что ли? – кивнул головой Адальберт на странный элемент декора.  
\- Нет, это для святого Николауса, - чуть смущенно ответил Фриц Йозеф.  
\- Для кого?  
\- Ну… я сам не очень хорошо знаю, кто он. Но у нас в семье была такая традиция, под Йоль развешивать перед камином носки, чтобы он положил в них подарки для детей, которые себя хорошо вели.  
\- И как? Приносил этот Николаус подарки?  
\- Приносил, пока мне семь не исполнилось. А потом родители сказали, что никакого Николауса нет, а подарки они сами туда клали.  
\- Зачем ты тогда их вешаешь?  
\- Ну, все-таки традиция. И потом так хочется надеяться, что однажды все-таки найду там подарок.  
\- А больше подарков в носках не было?  
Фриц Йозеф грустно вздохнул.  
\- Нет.  
Адальберт критически осмотрел украшение каминной полки.  
\- Может, ему носки не нравятся? На левом тут дырка. Ты не пробовал вешать новые?  
\- Пробовал. И новые, и одинаковые, и разноцветные. Наверное, я просто не очень хорошо себя вел.  
Фриц Йозеф безнадежно махнул рукой и отправился ставить на стол тарелки.

Поздно ночью, когда храп сладко дрыхнущего Биттенфельда второй раз сменил свою тональность, Адальберт тихо встал с постели и вытащил заначенную на завтра бутылку коньяка, подошел к камину и запихнул бутылку в носок. Традиция дурацкая, конечно, и вести себя хорошо целый год – это явно не для Биттенфельда, но под Йоль так хочется, чтобы надежды сбывались. И потом Адальберт любил интересные зрелища, такие как, например, счастливо прыгающий по комнате с носком в руках Фриц Йозеф. 

**Биттенфельд/Фаренхайт. Делить в ванне резиновый космический кораблик**

\- Что ты за негодяй, Фриц! Мне-то дай поиграть с корабликом!  
Биттенфельд торопливо подгреб к себе покачивающийся на воде резиновый кораблик.  
\- Я еще сам не наигрался! Он так забавно пищит! Такой красивый, черненький.  
\- Теперь все мои бывшие корабли черные! И линкоры, и крейсера, и все твои! Уже и не знаешь, наверное, на что еще бы лапу наложить.  
\- Знаю! – ухмыльнулся Биттенфельд и сгреб в охапку самого Фаренхайта, разметав в стороны хлопья пены и выпустив из рук игрушечный флагман.  
Фаренхайт с победным кличем схватил резиновый кораблик, и смеясь, несколько раз мягко стукнул им по рыжей макушке.  
\- Пищит, и вправду, забавно.

**Пост-канон, к Биттенфельду, только что вернувшемуся с победой после разгрома пиратов, приезжает в гости на празднование его многочисленная родня из провинции.**

\- Да, это была полная, безоговорочная победа! - Фриц сиял словно новенькая медаль.  
Повод для торжества имелся весомый - победа Черных Улан над пиратским флотом получилась громкой и быстрой, однако отпраздновать ее Фриц с Адальбертом решили наедине.  
\- И в качестве награды, - продолжил Фриц и отсалютовал бокалом, - Месяц отпуска.  
Он улыбнулся еще шире и лукаво покосился на друга, так что не оставалось никаких сомнений, что на отпуск у него уже составлены обширные планы.  
Именно в это время в дверь и позвонили.  
\- Наверное, кто-то еще с поздравлениями решил зайти, - пожал плечами Фриц и пошел открывать.  
Адальберту не доводилось видеть его в битве при Амлитцере, однако он был уверен, что мужество никогда не покидало Фрица, даже в самые драматические моменты жизни. Поэтому когда тот отшатнулся от двери с возгласом "Мама!", Адальберту стало по-настоящему жутко.  
В дверной проем разом ввалился целый отряд мужчин, женщин и детей, разного возраста и разной степени рыжины. Передних явно подталкивали сзади, они пихались, налетали друг на друга и переругивались, но изо всех сил старались не задеть суровую даму, шествующую впереди. Она была кругленькая, небольшого роста, однако Адальберт с первого взгляда понял, что это - флагман вторгшейся в дом армады. Она остановилась посреди комнаты, уперла руки в бока и зычным голосом протрубила:  
\- Ну?! Фриц, ты обнимешь, наконец, свою мамочку?  
\- Мам, я так рад тебя видеть! - поспешно проговорил Фриц, заключая мать в объятия, - Но стоило ли лететь через половину Галактики?  
\- Тебя ж в отчем доме не дождешься! К тому же, я надеюсь, ты наконец познакомишь меня со своим другом.  
Вся биттенфельдова рать дружно развернулась к Адальберту во фронт.  
\- Ой, какой красавчик! - всплеснула руками дама лет сорока, окруженная разновозрастными детьми, словно крейсер канонерками.  
\- Грета! - рявкнула фрау Биттенфельд, - Как тебе не стыдно! Адмирал Фаренхайт - благородный господин, а не какой-нибудь там... и не позволяй детям его тискать!  
Адальберт вдруг подумал, что впервые в жизни ему действительно пригодилось аристократическое происхождение.  
\- Но мама, это же правда! - возмутилась в ответ крейсер Грета, - Он действительно очень красивый.  
\- Вот я вижу, что он совсем бледный и худой. Фриц! Ну куда ты смотришь! Магда! Ирма! Что вы стоите? Фриц, покажи девочкам где у вас кухня. Я привезла вам колбаски, сама свинью зарезала!  
Вооруженная крупнокалиберной домашней колбасой, фрау Биттенфельд двинулась к Фанерхайту. Фриц отчаянно бросился на перехват, но был тут же взят в клещи двумя рыжими близняшками лет десяти, прочно повисшими на нем.  
\- Дядя Фриц!  
\- Дядя Йозеф!  
Памятуя о печальном опыте Изерлонского коридора, Адальберт решил, что в этот раз будет разумнее остаться в резерве. Он прочно закрепился на позиции в кресле и даже создал надежный оборонительный рубеж из блюда горячих пирожков и вазочки с конфетами, благодаря которым удавалось отражать атаки самых мелких членов семейства Биттенфельдов. С фланга его неожиданно прикрыл солидный господин с бакенбардами, сохранявший полную невозмутимость несмотря на царивший вокруг хаос. Адальберт разделил с ним оставшееся вино, чем заслужил явное расположение, как он потом догадался, биттенфельдова папы.  
Из своего кресла Адальберт с восхищением смотрел, как ловко Фриц маневрирует между родственниками. Уворачивается от одних, обходит других, отвлекает третьих. Словно один из его черных скоростных кораблей в самой гуще сражения.  
Однако даже самые беспощадные битвы рано или поздно заканчиваются. Когда Адальберт раз двадцать пожал руки людям, имена которых даже не пытался запомнить, раз двадцать ответил, что уже точно ничего не сможет съесть, и раз тридцать пообещал фрау Биттенфельд "присматривать за Фрицем", рыжая волна наконец схлынула и от воцарившейся тишины у него в ушах зазвенело.  
\- Да-да, погуляйте побольше по городу, в Зоопарк сходите, и в Национальный Парк съездите - это недалеко, всего километров двести отсюда, - доносились с крыльца напутствия Фрица любимым родственникам.  
Наконец он захлопнул дверь и привалившись к ней спиной тихо сполз на пол. Адальберт снял с себя блюдо с пирожками, блюдо с копченой грудинкой, стряхнул крошки и подошел к другу.  
\- Не скажу, что эта победа была полной. - заметил он, усаживаясь рядом, - Однако превосходящие силы противника отступили.  
Он внимательно осмотрел Фрица со всех сторон и снял с волос розовый бант, прицепленный туда кем-то из близняшек.  
\- А ты, похоже, серьезного урона не понес.  
Он улыбнулся и, дразнясь, слегка мазнул пальцем по вздернутому кончику носа утомленного героя.  
\- Насчет отпуска теперь даже и не знаю, но еще одна бутылка белого у нас в холодильнике осталась.


End file.
